


Geborgenheit

by vindito



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex and Fingering, Bomb diffusal, Character Development, Dirty Talk, GSG9, Hostage Rescue, M/M, Mentions of tattoos, Strangers to Friends?/FWB to lovers, Tags will update as we go, Violence, also handjobs, assume that this takes place in Hereford, makeouts and frottage and almost getting caught lol, sex is happening now, super mild humiliation?? it's moreso just dirty talk but jic, this is gonna humanize them a lot and there's a lot of personality interpretations that are my own, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindito/pseuds/vindito
Summary: Geborgenheit - (n) The perfect mixture of cozy, safe, warm, and comfortable.Rainbow has reassembled operators from all over the world as a counter-terrorist method. Elias "Blitz" Kötz is no exception and finds himself thrown into his work immediately, though nothing could bring him more confusion and bewilderment than his squad mate, Bandit. Elias thinks he's been affected by the man, but there's no way Bandit even cares about him, right? So why does he?Follows Blitz through his time back at Rainbow, and how he deals with Bandit and his cool, stand-offish demeanor. Spoilers: it doesn't start as smooth as he hoped.Inspired by Hetsez's fic, 'Bad News'! I really recommend everyone give it a read, it's excellent!





	1. Chapter 1

In. Out. In. Out. Breaths fell robotically from the operator as he crouched low, senses on high alert for any subtle shifts or movements within the house. Empty rooms of a now partially wrecked home filled Blitz with a feeling of remorse, heart stinging at the peaceful life of this family that had been changed forever. The White Masks had targeted a small suburban town, deciding that holding civilians hostage would somehow deter the special ops in some way. Elias shifted his shoulders, stretching out the stiff limbs as quietly as he could, shoving down his emotions and waiting for any signs of life around the corner and down the hallway he was currently positioned at. A quiet burst of static cracked in his earpiece, followed by a familiar voice.

“Hostiles north of your location, Blitz. Looks like two, possibly more. Don't have clear sights from here.” The line cracked again, followed by a different voice.

“Watch your six, Jäger, that entire room you’re next to is wired to blow.”

Blitz made mental notes of the call outs, stepping forward as silently as he could, finger fidgeting over the trigger of his flash shield and other hand adjusting the grip on his pistol to be a little more snug. Pistol poised in front of him, Elias held a breath as he raised it up, the pistol firing off a shot with a crack, the body of the terrorist in front of him slumping almost soundlessly soon after. Coming up next to a barricaded door, Blitz leaned close enough to try and hear the other side. Shuffling of clothes and muffled speech could be heard from what could only be the hostages, the terrorists most likely poised and ready to strike at a moment’s notice. A soft, rhythmic beeping caught his attention and Blitz cursed inwardly, speaking low into his coms.

“Hostages on me, enemies most likely inside. Sounds like there's a bomb, too. Wanna rain down some hell? I'll bust through the door first to distract.

Already he could hear the hurried yet quieted pace of footsteps and the rustling of breach charges being placed through his earpiece. Waiting for silence on both ends, Blitz inhaled and abruptly stood and swung his shield forward, bashing down the barricade on the door like it was made of tissue paper. Wasting no time at all, the flash was clicked immediately, the sudden light stunning everyone looking at the source of the noise. Cries of surprise erupted from the room, two explosions from above followed after, operatives falling from each of the respective holes in the ceiling to take out the terrorists in the surrounding area. Rushing forward, Blitz sprinted up to one of the terrorists who was still dazed from the flash and shot him right in the head, immediately pushing past to knock another down with a nasty side swipe with his shield. Crouching down near a wall, Blitz readied himself for more attackers, the rest of his squadron taking flanks. Jäger pressed himself near the doorway, keeping an eye on the halls and entryway for any stray terrorists, his jet black visor reflecting the empty hall in front of him. IQ sat low in a corner, gadget on her arm deployed, her gaze scanning every direction to watch out for any bombers that could run through. There was another man here Blitz didn't know as well as the other two. He wasn't new to their small unit by any means, but he hadn't gotten to know him personally. Elias knew he was already a force to be reckoned with, however, and respected his abilities greatly.

Bandit.

Languid and almost casual, Bandit didn't bat an eye at any approaching hostiles, his cool demeanor almost off-putting to Elias. Seemingly without a care, Bandit uncoiled some razor wire in a few hard to see places and hooked up one of his batteries he had brought for the mission to guard a few entry points. Walking over to the bomb, he dropped down on one knee and began to work unprompted, as the team lacked a proper diffuser. Blitz caught IQ’s gaze; she wanted to step in, but Elias shook his head. Best to leave Bandit with his toys. A loud, shrill beeping sounded from the bomb as it was defused, the team tensing even more as they strained to hear any approaching footsteps. Some more hostiles flooded towards the bomb, but their careless moves were easily heard by the squad and taken down swiftly. Hissing and going completely quiet, the bomb was finally diffused. A few minutes of tense silence filled the air, the terrorists seemingly cleared from the building. A thorough scout through the rest of the house and the areas around it gave the all clear before their extraction team was able to come and help the hostages and bring the GSG9 unit back. Heavy sighs fell from the group as they sped off towards the base to recover. Blitz cracked a smile at Jäger, the pilot mask obscuring the other’s face yet he knew all the same. They were all relieved that that went so exceptionally well. Hostages and a bomb was not something they had expected, and Elias cursed himself for overlooking something like this. It wasn't a slight he could afford to make in this line of work and he knew he had to be better prepared for next time. Tugging off his helmet, Elias mussed his short locks, massaging his scalp in the spots the helm had been the most snug, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

“We should drink tonight. HQ won’t need us on a mission any time soon, this was a pretty hard hit for the White Masks.” Jäger tilted his head so he was facing Blitz fully, a smile heard in his voice. “And besides, what would we be without our fearless leader?” Snorting a small laugh quietly under his breath, Blitz looked back up to meet that blank visor and flash a smile.

“Couldn’t have done anything without all of your support. Just glad that you managed to keep your gun pointed at the enemies this time.” Gaze flickering towards IQ in mock annoyance, Blitz immediately lost his serious and composed expression and broke out in quiet chuckles.

“Hey, it was just the one time! It was my first mission, I was nervous, and you walked around the corner so suddenly! Bastard.” There was no bite behind Monika’s words, her expression and laughter lightening them considerably. The three threw the occasional joke and comment back and forth, bantering about everything and nothing. A lull in Elias’ part of the conversation allowed him a quick glance at Bandit, who had been sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed in a seat across the van from him.

“Bandit. Care to join us for drinks? I’m sure other operators will be there. You deserve it, you defused the bomb after all. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Blitz knows this is partially untrue; IQ’s abilities would have made just as easy work of the bomb as he had, yet he held his tongue. One of Bandit’s eyes snapped open, flickering over to meet Blitz’s gaze with his own solemn one, his expression unreadable (and covered up to his nose with a face mask). The eye contact made Elias shiver slightly, making him slightly uneasy yet showing no outward signs of discomfort. He had only extended the invitation in a friendly manner, no need to shy away. A few seconds of measured silence went by before Bandit broke eye contact first, eyes slipping shut once again as his gruff voice was heard over the rumble of the truck.

“Wir werden sehen.”

\----------

Cheers and clinking glasses filled the bar and commune area of the Rainbow base, various congratulations and a cacophony of voices filling the space as well. Elias sipped at his beer, more of a social drinker than anything, and cracked jokes and smiles at whoever came up to him, each person at varying levels of intoxication. Spotting a few familiar faces, Blitz ended up cracking open a few more beers than he expected, a shot of liquor or two being thrown into the mix from the encouragement of various friends and fellow operatives. The energy in the room was high and the night blurred by quickly, a few of the operators turning in early for patrols and various missions yet the celebrations didn't die down that much. Sighing, Blitz found himself resting on a couch off on the side for a breather, nursing his fourth beer of the evening. He scanned the crowd, laughing quietly to himself as he watched Sledge and Mute subtly talk in the corner, presumably flirting in a way that they thought was discreet and from prying eyes, Sledge's hungry eyes betraying the innocent nature of their conversation at this distance. Blitz's gaze turned elsewhere, noticing IQ somewhat drunkenly attempting to talk to Ela, the liquor giving her liquid courage (and Blitz would be lying if he didn't send her a silent 'good luck' for her as well). People watching was always something that he had enjoyed, and it was always nice to be up to date on people's relationships and how they were with one another, even if work life cut out most if not all relationships. Blitz smiled to himself, humoring the idea of dating or seeing someone romantically, but pushed aside the notion. Work and what it entailed was much more important, and he had to keep a straight head if he wanted to keep improving and being a useful asset to Rainbow. Tossing the last sip of his bottle down his throat, Elias noticed he had been sat down next to none other than Bandit, who seemed to not be paying any attention to anything but his own thoughts and the drink in his hand: a rum and Coke garnished with a slice of lime. Looking at him from the side, Blitz was enraptured by the man's profile, the dimmed colored lights of the bar area giving a subtle glow around his figure, making him look tired yet still strong and fairly handsome, the alcohol and music playing in the background only serving to make the scene in front of him more dream-like. Blitz stared at the man a bit longer than was considered polite, and was somewhat embarrassed when Bandit’s gaze slid over lazily and held his own. Bandit said nothing, though his eyes asked the question enough.

“Ah… I'm sorry for staring. Spaced out for a moment.” Shifting in his seat, Elias forced himself to relax and act like he hadn't just been staring at his fellow operative, the alcohol helping settle his nerves somewhat. “Glad to see you made it, we could all use a break once in awhile, yeah? Figured I'd get to know you a little better, I suppose. We haven't talked much.” That seemed to get his attention, Bandit’s body turning more towards Elias and an eyebrow cocking up slightly the only signs betraying his indifference. Bandit quietly let out a short, breathy laugh, the sound barely audible over the background noise of people mingling and having a good time.

“Get to know me better, huh?” Bandit’s low drawl hung in the air, sending a shiver down Elias’ spine. How this guy managed to unsettle him so much, he had no clue, but he dug this hole so he had to deal with it now. “I'm pretty sure everything you'd care to know you can figure out on your own. You're a smart guy. Everything else…” Elias jumped slightly as Bandit suddenly leaned very close into his personal space, the smell of liquor on his breath. A quick, subtle flash of a smirk crossed Bandit's face before he practically whispered, “Probably best if you never found out.”

And with that, Bandit was gone, leaving a very confused and mildly miffed Elias. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Elias snapped his gaze around the room but Bandit had completely vanished. The coolers next to him were calling his name, and Elias grabbed a fifth beer out of frustration even though he knew he shouldn't. Where did this guy get off on the whole mysterious act? Mumbling incoherent things under his breath, Elias drank quickly out of frustration. _Who leaves in the middle of a conversation like that? Kind of rude. I guess I was being rude first, I was staring at him... Why was I staring at Bandit..?_  Buck sitting down next to him startled Blitz out of his thoughts, and the conversation that followed soon lifted his spirits and helped him completely put off his odd run-in with Bandit from his mind. He stuck around for another hour chatting with any stray folks before deciding to turn in for the night, making the walk back to his private quarters away from the last few stragglers at the bar.

\----------

More time had passed and it was well past a proper hour to be awake. Unable to ignore the growing pressure in his bladder, Blitz groaned sleepily and rolled out from under the sheets, his bare feet padding softly down the hall towards the communal bathrooms, silently cursing himself for how much he drank as his steps were uneven and swaying. Relieving himself and washing his hands, Elias splashed some water onto his face to try and sober up a little. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he studied the ever growing wrinkles and creases around his eyes and the occasional stray grey hair on his head, sighing heavily. He wasn't the young, starry-eyed pupil anymore, but it didn't deter him from trying to keep spirits up around colleagues. Pushing himself off the sink, Blitz turned and opened the door, almost running face first into someone standing right outside of it, sputtering out an apology and stumbling backwards to find none other than Bandit on the other side.

“Nn.. Bandit?” It was dark in the halls, the sun set long ago and no lights were flicked on nearby, the only light cast from an open door near the end of the hallway. “Sorry, didn’t think anyone was awake.” Without his gear and face mask on, Bandit looked much less imposing in a t shirt, jacket, and sweats, but the cast shadows certainly didn’t help put Elias’ mind at ease. Bandit said nothing, only studying Blitz with mild curiosity, eyes flicking once down and up his slightly wavering form. Shifting uncomfortably under such a heavy gaze, Blitz muttered a quiet “excuse me” before attempting to step past Bandit back to his room, not really in the mood to deal with the man right now, especially after how uncertain and strange their conversation had been before. Blitz wasn't sure if the man was threatening him, challenging him, or maybe both, and right now he was in no state to find out. Suddenly he lost his footing, and he found himself stumbling forward, sturdy arms catching him before he could hit the ground. He heard Bandit speaking to him, asking something about walking, but only groaned at his queasy stomach. Blitz heard a sigh above him and was suddenly heaved onto Bandit’s back, adjusting Blitz into a proper piggyback position before standing up fully with ease, his arms wrapped underneath him and grabbing Blitz's thighs. Elias grasped the other man tighter, arms clutching at his jacket and knees locking around his hips. Chuckling to himself about the predicament he got in, Blitz mentally chided himself for being so childlike, blissfully unaware of the way Bandit tensed at the sound so close to his ears. Bandit's grip did not go unnoticed, and Elias thanked whatever was out there that he couldn't see his face from this position, nor feel how flushed he had gotten. Chest and groin rubbing against Bandit in time with his even steps, Elias was furious at himself for wearing sweat pants, though what else he would have been wearing he didn't know, nor cared about in this particular moment. Mentally, he chanted at himself that this  _isn't appropriate, don't think about it, think about anything else, mein gott just think of anything else except how he's walking right now, and that you're being carried, and that his back is rubbing against-_

Starchy blankets and a cool pillow suddenly enveloped him, Bandit rolling him over onto his side to make sure he wouldn't choke if he was sick in the middle of the night. Eyes shut, Elias muttered a weak 'thanks' to Bandit, though he wasn't sure if he had even heard it. Pulling the sheets up closer to his face, Elias made a feeble attempt to cover his ruddy cheeks and keep his lower half as far from vision as possible, hoping the color on his face could be written off as the alcohol from earlier. Almost running into Bandit was embarrassing enough, but him seeing Elias too drunk to walk properly, falling into him, _and_ having to carry him (on piggyback no less) back to his room was downright humiliating. Stewing deeply in his own thoughts, Blitz sensed more than felt a ghost of Bandit's fingers through his hair, though he brushed it off as nothing more than the alcohol and his imagination playing tricks on him. Burrowing himself deeper into the sheets, Blitz listened to Bandit's quiet footsteps and the door clicking shut before slipping into unconsciousness, the lingering warmth of Bandit's hands and sturdy back on the forefront of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wir werden sehen" basically means "we'll see"
> 
> Anyways, this is my first Siege piece I've ever written, I just got into the game fairly recently and I've really loved all of these operators but after reading some other fics it inspired me to write about Blitz and Bandit, I really love them a lot, but I wanted to write about them in my own style and develop the relationship in a way that I *personally* wanted to write about haha. Rating will go up later, and we'll see how these two men develop their feelings over time. not sure how long this fic is going to be but we'll see!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Just a warning that this does have sexual content, and I'll make sure to warn before each chapter that has any as well. Hope you enjoy it!

Sunlight was streaming through Elias’ partially closed curtains as he stirred awake. Rolling onto his back with a loud groan, the pounding in his head was definitely one of the many symptoms that told him he was going to regret drinking as much as he did yesterday. His head throbbing, arms flopped to his sides lazily, sheets kicked around in the night and pooling on the ground next to his bed, everything was calm except for the haze of memories in his mind. The too bright light from his phone let him know it was around 9 in the morning, later than he had planned on getting up and fitting his morning run in, though with his current state Elias wasn’t sure he ever wanted to actually leave his bed anyways. His grumbling stomach disagreed with him though, and Blitz grunted as he sat himself on the edge of the mattress, reaching for the water by his desk. Wait, water? Doing a double take at the glass now in his hand, Elias’ gaze fell to his nightstand where two small white pills and a messily scribbled note lay. Picking up the note, he skimmed it over as he sipped mindlessly at the cool water.

_You were pretty drunk last night. If you’re worried about having embarrassed yourself, don’t. Couldn’t leave a little puppy on his own to suffer though, so here’s a little something that’ll help your head. Don’t worry, it’s safe. It’s just aspirin._

“Bandit wrote this…? P-puppy..?” An embarrassed flush covered Blitz’s face as he recalled last night, his humiliation clearly felt even if he couldn’t remember everything that was said or that happened. Sure it was easy for him to say there was nothing to be embarrassed over, little did he know. Stupid, ignorant Bandit. Blitz rubbed his face with his hands as he walked towards the communal bathroom, hoping to literally massage away his thoughts and inner turmoil he had. Showering was slow, the hot water helping him feel a little better, and shaving made him look a little more presentable, his tired reflection betraying just how gross he felt. Walking back towards his room, Blitz sighed and ran the towel through his hair to dry it. Thoughts of Bandit and why he had done what he did were flowing through his mind, though he could never settle on a logical conclusion on why Bandit was being nice to him, especially since Elias felt like he was the one who owed him a huge favor. Changing into clean clothes, Elias gave himself a once-over while deciding what he planned on doing with his day, and also silently hoping he wouldn’t see Bandit at all. He wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing him so soon, and didn’t really have any idea on what would be appropriate to say. Elias stepped outside of his door yet again, but this time almost jumped out of his skin, the one person he hadn’t expected to see propped on the other side of the hall waiting for Blitz to walk out, lazily scrolling through his phone.

“Ah! B-Bandit, fuck, you scared me. Again. Um. Sorry. Thank you! Thanks… Thanks for the aspirin, it um… That was nice. Nice of you. Yeah.” Fumbling for words like an idiot was a great way to start the day, as was seeing the one person Blitz didn’t want to see first thing in the morning, or any time during the day for that matter. Or this week. Or year. Why was Bandit the first person he saw in the goddamn hall? Bandit was also dressed and showered already, his facial hair freshly trimmed, the smell of his cologne tickling Blitz’s nose a reminder of how close Blitz’s face was to Bandit’s neck last night. He said nothing for a moment, something that Elias was slowly becoming accustomed to at this point, and chuckled lowly, slowly pushing himself off the wall he had propped himself against while pocketing his phone.

“You look like scheiße today.” Bandit’s voice showed no hint of malice, but Blitz’s hand touched his own cheek reflexively, grimacing slightly at his supposed appearance.

“That bad, huh? Thought the shower might help a little.”

“It did. But breakfast will make you feel much better. Come.” Without waiting to actually see if Blitz would follow him, Bandit put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked down the hall, his accompaniment falling into stride next to him. Tripping over what he could possibly say, Blitz kept his mouth shut, following Bandit without another word. The silence felt tense to Blitz, but Bandit seemed to be completely fine with it, like this is what he wanted in the first place. Eventually, they walked into the kitchen, its space empty as most of the other operatives had already made their breakfast and cleared out earlier that morning. Bandit nodded to signal at Blitz to sit down at a bar stool and wait, and with nothing else to do, Blitz did as he was told, resisting the urge to twiddle his thumbs.

“I didn’t know when you’d be awake so I didn’t cook earlier. You’ll have to wait for a minute.” Back turned to Blitz, Bandit rummaged through the refrigerator for all the ingredients he needed, grabbing at eggs and cheese and setting aside two frying pans on the stove top. Pulling out a package of pre-ground coffee beans, Bandit began fluffing out a coffee filter before setting up the pot. “How do you take your coffee?”

“Cream, no sugar.” Clinking of utensils, pans, and various other things filled the otherwise silent kitchen, the scent of toasting bread, frying eggs, and brewing coffee invading Blitz’s senses, suddenly becoming aware of just how hungry he was. The sounds of cooking was nice to fill the silence, but it wasn’t loud enough to quiet all the conflicting thoughts racing through Elias’ head. Elias also became painfully aware of how… domestic Bandit was being, and they barely knew each other. He was beginning to feel extremely guilty and unsure, these sudden acts of kindness from someone he didn’t know all that well starting to overwhelm him, and while a part of him didn’t want to think there were any ulterior motives...

“Bandit…” No reply, Bandit was presumably waiting for a response, so Blitz gulped quietly and continued before he could stop himself. “Um… Thanks again for the water and aspirin this morning, that was really nice of you, but… Breakfast? I don’t feel like I can properly repay this kindness. This is entirely unnecessary, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” A steaming pile of food was placed in front of Blitz, as well as a cup of coffee and small box of coffee creamer. “Though I would be lying if I told you I did this out of the goodness of my heart.” Elias wasn't really sure how to take that comment, and Bandit’s neutral, bored expression was about as useful to read as a blank sheet of paper, so he ignored it for now. Setting another identical plate next to Blitz, Bandit sat down with his own cup of coffee (black, Blitz noticed) and began eating without a care in the world, like he hadn’t made a practical stranger such a large and extravagant breakfast just to help with a hangover. Blitz noticed that the pangs of guilt were changing into something much more dangerous, and he shoved those thoughts down right as he shoved a large chunk of eggs and wurst into his mouth. Flavors filled his senses, the sausage juicy and perfectly cooked, the eggs just seasoned enough and deliciously cheesy, a moan erupting from him before he could stop himself. Bandit choked slightly on his coffee, Blitz too enraptured with his meal to even notice. Smearing some homemade jam on his toast, Blitz munched away while checking his emails and messages on his phone, just in case something important came up. A message from the sergeant updating on some things here or there, another message from IQ about some thing or another, but overall nothing too important. Alternating between scrolling and eating, Blitz looked up after Bandit gave a soft grunt for his attention.

“Your chin.”

“My chin?” Confused, Blitz wiped his fingers over his lips and chin, staring at his clean hand. Bandit rolled his eyes, shifting on his bar stool to properly look at Blitz and point at the jelly on his face.

“Too low, try again.” Blitz tried and failed yet again to get the jam on his face, and was definitely feeling a little judged at this point. About to reach for a napkin, Elias completely froze in place as Bandit ran a finger over his chin, swiping up the spot of jam. He could only stare wide eyed as Bandit casually licked the jam off his finger, gaze locked with Elias’ own for a few seconds before he lazily turned back to his remaining breakfast. Blitz could practically feel the heat and steam coming off of his face, the embarrassment and humiliation still taking its toll from yesterday evening, and he had had enough. Standing abruptly from the bar stool, he stuttered out a quick thank you for the food and excused himself, practically sprinting back to his own quarters without looking back.

\---------

The sun was setting by the time Blitz was more relaxed, his day consisting of avoiding Bandit anywhere he saw him and purposely taking longer doing his daily tasks and workouts, even spending a little more time at the shooting range than was necessary. He had definitely earned a few looks from fellow operatives, but none had pressed it or asked what was wrong. Lunch and dinner were especially difficult, the lingering memories of that morning fresh in his mind and refusing to leave, the image of Bandit licking jam off his finger overloading Blitz. God he wished he had someone to disclose this with, but who would take his schoolboy emotions seriously? He had killed terrorists, defused bombs, and experienced many other traumatic horrors and here he was having emotional turmoil over a fellow operative!

But Bandit was confusing. Bandit didn't make things easy, and it didn’t help that Blitz didn’t know why the man kept invading his thoughts. Frustrated and confused, Blitz stewed more and more. It didn’t make sense that this guy could be so mysterious and sullen one day, and then the next completely turn around and cook him breakfast and wipe jam off his chin like he was his significant other! In fact, Blitz shouldn't even be obsessing over so much about a guy whose name he doesn't even know. Freezing in place, Blitz stopped mid stride on his way back towards his personal quarters. Bandit’s name. His files, of course. Changing directions in the hallway, Blitz made a beeline towards the file room, his jumbled emotions being straightened out by determination. He stopped right outside the door, hesitating. He shouldn’t be doing this. Sneaking around was frowned upon, and reading his fellow operative’s file was… Well, a breach of trust and privacy but… Blitz knew he’d be quick, and he grabbed the handle.

Opening the door, Blitz flicked on the overhead light and took in the sight of the organized room after his eyes had adjusted to the sudden change, file cabinets and desks lining the area, and a few large and empty storage lockers against a wall. Walking over towards one of the cabinets somewhat warily, Blitz opened the rickety drawer and fingered through the yellowed folders, eventually coming across the operator tabs. He found his own folder and opened it, photos of himself staring back from when he transitioned from being a Schnelle Kräfte soldier to working in GSG 9 and a more recent one from when he began working at Rainbow. He laughed to himself, the years kinder to him than some of the other men and women he worked with, but he was definitely no stranger to the stress, age, and work that marred his skin. A look of nostalgia passed him as he recalled his younger years and all those he had worked with in the past before he gently slotted his folder back into place. Leafing past his own, it didn’t take long for him to see the one labeled for Bandit.

Dominic Brunsmeier.

Born in Berlin, Germany, August 13th, 1974. 180 centimeters… Lots of personal information passed in front of Blitz, and he stored it away, maybe hoping it would be useful for later, but for what particular reason he couldn’t think of. Bandit had a twin brother named Cedrick, and they had joined the Bundesgrenzschutz the day after their 18th birthday. A twin brother? Elias frowned thinking about it, somewhat thankful his brother was not here at Rainbow. He could barely handle one of Bandit, let alone a second one. Skimming lower, nose practically buried into the papers, Elias read more about Bandit, his Crude Electrical Devices and their uses, how he came about using them, his years undercover in Hannover with Hells Angels, and Cedrick was...

“Bandit… Bandit hurt-”

“My own brother? Yes.” Pivoting around in shock, Elias felt like a toddler with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Bandit leaning against the doorway of the file room like nothing had happened. From his posture and the small smirk on his face it was obvious he had been observing Blitz for awhile now. “I warned you...” Bandit took a few steps into the room, closing the doors behind him, taking a few measured steps forward, Blitz frozen to the spot. “Maybe it was best you never decided to look around. Though I must say...” Heart pounding, Blitz warily stepped backwards as Bandit came towards him, feeling like a trapped rabbit about to be ravished by a very, very hungry fox. A desk stopped Blitz from backing up more and he cursed under his breath, forced to wait with baited breath as Bandit stepped closer, closer, even closer still until he had Blitz practically leaning backwards, both of Bandit's hands propped on the edge of the desk, trapping Elias between them, so close Blitz could only stare straight into Bandit’s eyes. Mind and heart racing, Blitz flinched as Bandit came even closer to him, a ghost of his breath tickling his ear. Blitz shuddered hard as Bandit let a low rumble of a chuckle, his breath tickling him more as Bandit practically was purring, he was so low and quiet. “It’s flattering, you looking things up about me, wanting to know about me… Almost like my own personal stalker. How cute.” Eyes widening in shock, Blitz whipped his head around to protest, but found both of their faces painfully close, the words dying on his tongue the instant he had the urge to speak them.

“I… I didn’t… I wasn’t…” Excuses and muddled words tumbled from his lips, his cheeks warming at the close proximity of their bodies. Bandit only smirked again, leaning towards Blitz’s ear once more.

“You were. You don’t have to be so coy, no need to be shy. You’re fascinated by me. And I…” Blitz gasped as he felt Bandit’s tongue gently drag along the shell of his ear, his teeth gently nipping at his earlobe, giving it a very gentle yet insistent tug. “Well… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t completely enraptured with you.” Head spinning, the air was stifling Blitz, his own mind reeling from this information. Was he fascinated by Bandit? Of course, that’s why he went out of his way to find out more about him. Snooping through personal files. Was that too far? Anyone would have done that, right? He had merely been curious, this wasn’t meant to be anything more than curiosity. A hand resting on his thigh made him jump, and only then did he realize that he had sat himself down on top of the desk, Bandit leering over him, waiting for him to speak.

“W-What..?” Voice shaking, Blitz desperately tried to think of what Bandit had said to him, his own thoughts so loud he had missed it.

“I said, mein kleiner Blitz…” Bandit paused to continue nibbling at Elias’ ear, Blitz desperately quieting himself and trying to calm down and collect his thoughts. “Care for a little fun?”

Blitz was shaking now, but not from fear. Bandit’s assault on his ear stopped, and he sat back to give him some breathing space, Blitz’s mind torn between relief at the distance and the urge to pull him back and finish what he started. Face flushed, Blitz could only stare at Bandit, breathing labored, Bandit’s patient yet hungry gaze lighting a spark within him that he didn’t know he had. Giving a small nod, Blitz looked away from Bandit, his voice barely audible even in the quiet room.

“Y-Yes.”

“Louder, Elias, let me hear you.” Something about hearing Bandit say his name made Blitz a little braver, and he looked up at Bandit fully.

“Yes. I… I want this too.” Elias barely had time to let the whole sentence out before Bandit descended on him again, this time not holding back. Slotting himself between Blitz’s thighs, Bandit pushed Blitz down so he was lying on his back on the desk, his hands tangling in Elias’ hair and pulling him forward into a searing kiss. Gasping in surprise at all the sudden contact, Blitz groaned as Bandit slipped his tongue into his mouth, the aggressiveness so new and welcome that Elias couldn’t help but be blissed out by all the sensations. He felt something warm against his thigh and jumped slightly in surprise, blushing when Bandit broke their kiss and laughed at his reaction.

“Yeah, it’s a boner. Big surprise.” Kissing Blitz a little more, Bandit stopped again to speak. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your little ‘problem’ when you got drunk last night. Giving you a piggyback ride was intentional, too. All thought of ahead of time.” Blitz blushed furiously, the embarrassment getting to him, turning his face away from Bandit. Bandit responded by kissing and licking at Blitz’s exposed neck, Blitz moaning at the sudden feeling. Teeth, lips, and tongue ravished him, leaving marks on Elias’ pale skin, every bite accompanied by small licks and kisses, each feeling like a small apology. “Don’t worry. I thought it was flattering.” Any clever remark Elias could have made was lost when Bandit suddenly ground his hips forward against his crotch, the friction catching him off guard, a loud groan pulled out from him. Achingly slow, Bandit continued to grind himself forward, enjoying Blitz’s tortured expression. Any attempts Blitz made to try and make more friction, Bandit would pull away, denying him any control. Somewhere in their lust filled minds, they heard a series of footsteps in the hallway and froze, ears straining to hear while their gazes locked with one another, Blitz’s frozen in fear of being caught, and Bandit’s full of mischief.

The door of the file room opened, Doc walking in to find it empty. Humming to himself, he strolled between a few of the cabinets, muttering a few things under his breath, wondering why some of the files were in such disarray on the desks, various pens and papers in disarray and a box of tissues half crushed on the side. Elias held his breath, an unsuspecting Doc so painfully close and so blissfully unaware of the situation they were in. Bandit’s body pressing against his in the cramped storage locker, Blitz looked up to find his face centimeters from his own, the look in his eyes full of something that couldn’t be good. Elias clamped his palm over his own mouth, eyes squeezing shut and desperately willing himself to be quiet as one of Bandit’s hands cupped him through his pants gently. Slowly, Bandit ran his hand up and down his hardening length, Blitz’s face buried in the crook of Bandit’s neck. Bandit’s other hand reached up, gently pulling Elias’ own off his mouth before taking his lips in another kiss, practically swallowing every little grunt and noise Blitz made. Bandit picked up the pace and grasped more firmly, Blitz’s hips stuttering forward of their own accord. Elias willed himself to calm down, but the feeling of being touched so intimately and the exhilaration of almost being caught by someone in a place like this was overwhelming him. Clutching Bandit’s jacket, knuckles white, Blitz gasped, feeling so close to bursting, when suddenly Bandit pulled his hands away entirely, Blitz almost making a loud noise of protest before remembering that Doc was still in the room with them. Freezing again in place, Blitz chanced a glance out into the room to find it empty, a sigh falling from his lips.

“Doc left the- ah!” Roughly being pulled out of the locker and pushed against its door, Bandit unzipped and tugged down Blitz’s pants just enough to get his cock out, already wet with precum. A sigh turned into a strangled moan as Bandit wasted no time in touching Blitz, spitting into his hand and stroking him quickly, his other hand holding Blitz’s chin, forcing him to show his face. Gasping, Blitz barely stuttered out a shallow warning before his orgasm took hold of him, hips jerking forward as his release spilled out over Bandit’s fingers and hand. Chest heaving, Blitz almost collapsed to the ground, the locker supporting him from behind. Looking up, Elias stared in horror and embarrassment as Bandit slowly licked the cum off of his fingers just like he had the jam this morning. A knowing smirk cross his features, and Bandit laughed and cleaned his hands off with a few tissues.

“Even better than at breakfast.” Chuckling slightly, Blitz looked down and noticed the very obvious tent in Bandit’s pants, suddenly feeling guilty. Before he could say anything, Bandit shook his head with a grin. “If I’m honest with you, we should leave. I may or may not have made eye contact with Doc, and he may or may not have seen us in here. As much as I’d love to stay and have you help me out…” Bandit took Blitz’s hand, guiding it to cup against his own clothed erection, teasing them both for what was possibly to come. “Ah… We have plenty of time, mein Süßer.” Another searing kiss was passed between them before Bandit flashed a grin, and the next thing Blitz knew, he was gone. Alone in the filing room, Blitz adjusted his clothes so he was proper and sat down on the corner of the nearest desk, fingers touching his still tingling lips, the memory of Dominic’s hands burned into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Scheiße' - Shit. 'Mein kleiner Blitz' - My little Blitz. 'Mein Süßer' - My sweet. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far! We're jumping straight into the lewd stuff, and there'll be more sprinkled in here and there, but there's also going to be development of their relationship and just character stuff in general, most likely with other operators. We'll see how they'll get along after this encounter in the next chapter, I think I'll be writing it from Bandit's perspective as well. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy hello for chapter 3! this chapter is going to be from Bandit's pov, and is going to have nsfw themes in it! though no actual sex, that'll be for next chapter ;)

Two weeks had passed since the filing room incident, and Bandit hadn’t seen Blitz since. Well, that wasn’t fully true. He had seen Elias a few times, but any time he noticed he was there, Blitz would turn tail and scurry out of the room without so much as a hello, even if they were the only ones there. The first few times, Bandit merely laughed it off. Nerves and new experiences could make one jittery and he didn’t expect to be given a constant warm welcome from Elias, though he wouldn’t have minded it. And then it happened again. And again. A deep gut wrenching feeling tugged at Dominic every time these moments repeated themselves, anger and regret boiling inside of him more and more, his emotions getting out of hand; he needed some kind of outlet for his frustrations. Pushing open the doors of the weights room, Bandit saw a few operators scattered around, but for the most part it was fairly quiet. Spotting the rock wall treadmill open, Bandit walked over and set his things down, chalking his hands up before starting the machine at a steady, yet not gruelling pace. Muscles burning pleasantly, Bandit started climbing, hoping the workout could distract him somewhat. Headphones blaring music, he cursed inwardly at the song that had come on next, its familiar opening heard so many times, though of course of all the ones that could have been played next, it just had to be this one.

 

_I can just hear them now. “How could you let us down?” But they don’t know what I found. Or see it from this way around._

 

The slow beat of the song was throwing off his climbing rhythm, but Bandit couldn’t bring himself to stop the machine and change it, the lyrics assaulting something deep inside of him that he was not in the mood to acknowledge right now. Gritting his teeth, Dominic desperately tried to focus on the strain of his muscles, and not the doubts that plagued him.

 

_Feeling it overtake. All that I used to hate. One by one every trait. I tried but it’s way too late. All the signs I don’t read. Two sides of me can’t agree. Will I be in too deep? Going with what I always longed for…_

_Feel like a brand new person. (But you’ll make the same old mistakes)._  

 

Smacking his hand on the speed of the treadmill, Bandit upped it significantly, the desperate need to silence his mind overtaking his logical thoughts. Grunting from exertion, Bandit threw his arms forward, grasping at the plastic rocks with wild abandon, uncaring about how ridiculous he may have looked, only wanting to ignore everything about- 

 

 _I don’t care, I’m in love. (Stop before it’s too late)._  

 

Suppressed images of Elias flooded his mind, the memories of him stumbling through the halls drunk, his soft expression as he fell asleep, his blushing face in the filing room...The aching need to protect something so precious burned deep inside Bandit’s chest overwhelming him, suffocating him in waves of anger and frustration. He wouldn’t expose himself to these emotions again, not after what happened the last time he let himself be _soft_. Little by little he felt like he was suffocating, even as his breaths left him in quick huffs. Teeth ground together as he climbed upwards nowhere, his physical inability to make any progress mirroring his mental dilemma.

 

 _Feel like a brand new person. (But you’ll make the same old mistakes). I finally know what it’s like (You don’t have what it takes, stop before it’s too late. I know there’s too much at stake, making the same mistakes)_. 

 

Foot slipping off of one of the rocks, Bandit attempted to catch himself but fell forward, cracking the bridge of his nose on one of the plastic edges before falling backwards onto the safety mats below. His earbuds had fallen out, and he heard how silent it was in the workout room, though he didn’t care. Chest heaving from the high intensity workout, Bandit realized how exhausted he truly was physically and emotionally. Wiping the sweat and blood from his face with the back of his hand, he gently felt his nose. Not broken, but it was going to be swollen to all hell. Great, that meant he had to see Doc too. Groaning at this shit show of a morning, Dominic threw his head back, looking upside down at the rest of the room. Eyes closing from the headache that was forming, Bandit heard someone walk over and set some things down next to him, but didn’t walk away. Not bothering to sit up properly, Bandit opened his eyes and could only stare as he made eye contact with Blitz. An awful, nauseating mixture of relief, anger, resentment, and many other emotions stirred within him, and Bandit did his best to keep a calm outwards appearance, millions of things he could say running through his mind. Looking towards his left, he saw that Elias had set down a towel for his nose as well as a freshly filled water bottle. Chancing a look back at Blitz, Bandit noticed he wasn’t looking at him anymore, standing awkwardly and staring off to the side, flustered, torn between running away or waiting to be acknowledged. Bandit could practically see the puppy ears and tucked, scared tail between his legs, painfully sweet and adorable as always. Sitting up was more difficult than Bandit had anticipated, and his body swayed slightly before he caught himself. Blitz stood above him, stopping himself from lunging forward to help Bandit sit up properly. Snorting out a bitter sounding laugh, Bandit grabbed the water next to him before taking a few large mouthfuls. A deafening silence rang around them, tugs of _something_ pulling at Bandit’s insides, knotting up his stomach. Pulling away the bottle with a loud exhale, he smirked glumly. 

“My knight in shining armor. Finally showing up in my time of need.” Blitz flinched and grimaced at the sarcasm laced sentence, the shame blaringly obvious on his face. The unspoken meaning and question hung between them, and Bandit could practically feel the tension thickening with every passing second. Blitz chewed his bottom lip, mulling over the correct thing to say. 

“Can we talk?” 

Ah. He wanted to talk. Here it was. 

“What’s there to talk about? We have nothing to discuss.” 

Bandit saw the obvious hurt in Blitz’s expression, knew he was being much too harsh, but if Blitz had no interest in him and went out of his way to avoid him, he was doing them both a favor. Rejection should come fast, and if it was going to be here in the weights room, blood on his face and sweat drenching his clothes while he was sitting on his ass, then so be it. Blitz shifted back and forth on his feet, this time looking at the door when he spoke up again. 

“7 o’clock, come to my room. Please.” Without waiting for a response, Blitz hurried out of the room with Bandit watching him go. Sighing heavily, Dominic continued to sit on the floor before deciding that he should take care of his nose. 

\-------- 

The day dragged on for an eternity, yet somehow still passed entirely too quickly. Dominic wasn’t sure he even wanted to bother showing up, a childish instinct to run and hide almost overtaking his logical thought. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, he chastised himself while walking down the few halls separating them. Running from problems wouldn’t solve anything. It’d be a hell of a lot easier now, but he’d have to handle the tension between him and Blitz later, and that honestly wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. This was already a bigger pain in the ass than it should have been. Muttering profanities and incoherent things under his breath, he stopped briefly in front of Blitz’s room, taking a deep breath before pushing forward. 

Bandit opened the door without knocking at 7 sharp, Blitz leaping up in surprise and practically throwing his phone across the room from his bed.

“Sch-schieße! Bandit, please, you knock for a reason! Mein gott give me a heart attack why don't you…” Blitz was rambling, but Dominic could tell he was stalling, unwilling to come forward and just say what he had to say. Sitting down heavily onto Elias’ desk chair, Bandit straddled it backwards, propping his arms on top of it, his gaze cool and unemotional. 

“What did you want to talk about.” Less questions, no nonsense, straight to the point. Bandit already felt a cold, hardened exterior growing inside of him, already cutting himself off from his latest obsession and attachment. He stared through Blitz, unwilling to focus on those bright, hopeful blue eyes, knowing they’d suck him right back in. Elias blushed and fidgeted with the phone in his hands, the action serving to irritate Bandit more than it should have. 

“I-I wanted to try some things!” Blurting the words out suddenly, Blitz’s face was bright red, yet he kept going. “I… I haven't been avoiding you because I dislike you, I just don't know what I feel and didn't want to make it weird! This is all very new for me, but…” Gazing up at Bandit under his eyelashes, Blitz could only look at Bandit with a shy expression on his face, and Bandit felt the air kicked out of him. Immediately, he felt those walls he was trying to build crumble into dust, a single soft look demolishing any hardened emotional barrier he had been trying to construct around himself all day. Fuck. This wasn’t good. He was panicking. Blitz carried on speaking, unaware of Bandit’s inner thoughts and turmoil. 

“Bandit, I… Ah, sorry, Dominic. I… I want to… mess around some more… It's all I've been thinking about for these past few weeks, and seeing you just reminded me of before when we-” Cutting himself off, Blitz stared at his sheets like they were the most interesting things in the world right now. “I… I got so flustered every time I saw you, I had to step away otherwise it just overwhelmed me, but it wasn't a bad thing! I don't know, it's all very confusing.” Blitz’s face was buried into his hands at that point, and he continued to sit there unmoving, waiting for Bandit to say something, anything. When he was only met with a long silence, Blitz chanced a look up and poorly suppressed a look of disappointment when Bandit’s gaze was no longer meeting his own. Dominic stared at the back of his hands, Blitz’s words falling on deaf ears as his mind raced, doubts and insecurities overtaking him. 

 _Reject reject reject. Run. Deflect this._  

“Pitiful.” It was spoken softly towards himself, but Blitz heard it. Both men sat as still as stones in the quiet room.

  _Do not let yourself hurt. Be cold. Do not become the prey._  

“This was a one time thing. Don’t mistaken it for anything more.” 

 _Ignore his face, he means nothing, not anymore. Shut down. Shut off. Get away._  

Standing up suddenly, Bandit strode out of Blitz’s room in a haze, his mind a blur and his thoughts unfocused. It felt like he was watching himself from someone else’s perspective, his movements feeling disconnected and strange. He felt estranged from his own body and emotions, his thought process shutting down as he made the strangely long walk back towards his room. His legs had other plans for him though, and he found himself sitting on the roof, staring into the darkening sky, the old familiar feeling of tobacco and smoke filling his lungs before he even registered where he was. An unknown amount of time passed by, the night sky and stars surrounding him, encompassing him in an oddly suffocating feeling of loneliness. Dominic felt like he didn’t deserve to see the night sky right now. He wished he could share its beauty with someone else as well. Mashing the ends of his cigarette into the ground, he tossed the butt off the edge of the roof, uncaring of where it landed, his eyes never leaving the crescent moon hanging up above his still form. Mostly obscured in darkness, Bandit chuckled to himself, an odd feeling of similarity washing over him as he stared up at the cold night sky, how expansive and complex it was, filled with so many unknown things, and yet so desolate and empty. He felt pretty similarly right now. Tugging his phone from his jeans pocket, he scrolled through a music app until he found a song that felt fitting to the mood, propping himself against a wall while letting it encompass him. 

 

_She packed my bags last night, preflight. Zero hour: 9:00 AM._

_And I’m gonna be high as a kite by then._  

 

Soothing piano and the iconic lyrics stilled something inside of Dominic, and he felt himself become a little more grounded, his mind slowing down and not overwhelming him anymore, though that might have also been the tobacco helping as well.

 

_I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife._

_It’s lonely out in space._

_On such a timeless flight…_

 

He found himself humming along, muttering a few lyrics under his breath, idly taking note of the way his breath came out in small, barely there puffs of visible smoke. A small chuckle left him as he sang a tad louder, his only audience the night sky.

 

_And I think it’s gonna be a long, long time._

_‘Til touchdown brings me ‘round again to find._

_I’m not the man they think I am at home,_

_Oh no, no, no! I’m a rocket man…_

_Rocket man! Burning out his fuse up here alone-_

 

He interrupted himself, tensing as he heard the soft crunching of gravel steadily becoming louder. Not bothering to see who interrupted his small session, Dominic didn’t say anything to whoever sat themselves down a few feet away, but he didn’t turn his music off either, the lyrics filling the silence between the two bodies. Bandit did his best to shut his eyes and zone in on the music, the company somehow not bothering him, his new companion respectfully silent.

 

_And I think it’s gonna be a long, long time._

_‘Til touchdown brings me ‘round again to find._

_I’m not the man they think I am at home,_

_Oh no, no, no! I’m a rocket man._

_Rocket man! Burning out his fuse up here alone._  

 

“You have an excellent voice. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop and interrupt you, but... “ Bandit’s eyes snapped open, flickering to his right a little too eagerly, Blitz sitting against the wall with a soft smile on his face. A smile that, even though there was hurt barely concealed underneath it, was still directed at Bandit. It felt like a second chance, like some odd kind of redemption that Dominic didn’t feel like he deserved. His own star shining down from the night sky, illuminating so bright and bold in this empty void, and even though everyone could see its brilliance, Dominic felt that light was for him. Bandit realized he had been somewhat gaping at Blitz and schooled his expression, closing his mouth and focusing his eyes at the sky above, staring at the second brightest star he could find. The man’s very presence was like a magnet, a force that Dominic so desperately tried not to be drawn towards, but could barely resist. He gave in, humoring and allowing himself the simple pleasure of a look, a gaze at the cause of his most recent problems, and it was enough. Blitz’s smile was unwavering. Shoulders and arms pressed slightly against each other as Blitz moved over to be next to Bandit, their shared heat keeping them comfortable against the chill bite of the air around them. It was serene. Bandit almost jumped when he felt Blitz’s hand rest delicately on top of his own, their fingers interlocking silently. Neither of them spoke, maybe a fear of the wrong words being said weighed them down, but they didn’t need to say anything. Bandit caught Blitz worrying his bottom lip in his peripheral, suppressing the urge to lean over and enrapture them with his own. Dominic spoke softly after a few beats of silence. 

“I wasn’t talking about you.” The only indicator that Blitz had heard him in the first place was the slight turn of his head, but it was enough to encourage Bandit to speak, words tumbling from his mouth before he could restrain himself. 

“I didn’t call you pitiful, I was calling _myself_ pitiful. I know you heard it. I’m sorry. It wasn’t meant for you.” His hand was given a gentle yet reassuring squeeze, and he returned the gesture automatically. “I don’t want you to think I hate you. I don’t know what I want you to think, but I know I don’t want you to think I pity you.” 

“I know.”

"You know?”

“Yes.” A hand was on his cheek, guiding him to face Elias properly, the action delicate yet confident. Confidence. Bandit almost laughed then. How he wished he had more now, staring into those eyes. He felt everything disappear around him, and nothing mattered more than Blitz’s hand in his own and their bodies so close. Elias gently pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and humming appreciatively. A simple, sweet gesture that made his nerves alight, Dominic’s palms sweating and mind pushing away the guilty fantasies he had, living in this pure and indefinitely better moment. Their breathing synced and they shared the same air, and slowly their longing gazes and innocent gestures warmed them, sparking something within that was felt not so long ago.

Elias broke the unseen barrier between them, the delicate press of lips chastely felt, a soft and not so subtle request. And Bandit complied. An insistent, almost desperate kiss was returned, and Bandit felt like a parched man having his first drink. The guilt and anger washed away with every kiss, each kindling a rapidly growing flame inside of him. Teeth tugging at Elias’ lower lip, Bandit took the opportunity to caress Blitz’s tongue with his own as he gasped, Elias’ voice even sweeter than the first time he heard it. Every moan was practically swallowed, Bandit felt the desperate need to appreciate and spoil and protect and it was overtaking him, the carnal desire to enrapture Blitz the only thing he cared about in this moment. Tugging at Blitz’s jacket, Dominic pulled him so he was straddling his lap, hands resting on his hips. His thumbs hiked up the material of his shirt and jacket, and he gently massaged the hot skin there, Elias squirming from a mixture of his cold fingers and the kiss they were still occupied with. Hands grasped unexpectedly lower, Bandit squeezing Blitz’s cheeks experimentally and was not disappointed at the practical squeak of surprise he received. Chuckling into the kiss, Bandit continued to knead at Blitz’s ass as best as he could through the denim of his jeans, the man on top of him helpless to the ministrations he was receiving. Hands still groping behind Blitz, Dominic used that leverage to push his body down at the same time he rolled his hips upward, the friction blissful and definitely appreciated by both men. Blitz broke away for air, his face flushed and his mouth open as he drew in shallow breaths, immediately moaning as Bandit moved straight for his neck, the pale skin marked with red and purple like their previous encounter, and Bandit was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to paint Elias in places that only they would see. He became dizzy thinking of the many ways he would dirty Elias, the things he could do, could show him. A shiver tore through him and he doubled his efforts, pushing open Elias’ jacket and pushing up his shirt past his chest. Wrapping his other arm around Blitz’s waist, Bandit pressed his tongue against the small pink bud in front of him, his efforts rewarded with a particularly loud moan. He swirled the tip of his tongue around it, feeling it start to stiffen. Elias’ back arched into Dominic and he groaned appreciatively, the feeling of their bodies pressing together even through layers of clothing exciting him more than it probably should have.

“D-Dominic- Ah! Dominic!”

He wanted to hear more. More of that voice calling his name. Wanted to dominate him, make him his. Elias was his. He wanted to hear him sing, wanted everyone to hear him and know that _Elias_ was _his_. Alternating between licks and gentle sucking, Bandit smirked to himself as he felt Blitz tremble against him. He was putty in his hands, and they both knew it. Swapping towards the other nipple, Bandit couldn’t resist looking up at Blitz’s face as he teased, watching the pleasure contort his features, another wave of desire running through him after seeing Elias’ expression. Possibly feeling the intensity of his stare, Blitz looked down, his cheeks somehow becoming even more red as he gave an embarrassed whine.

“You don’t have to stare…” 

“How could I not?” Peppering kisses along Blitz’s chest, Bandit brought up his hands to thumb at both nipples, eliciting more delicious sounds from Elias. Hands tugged into Bandit’s hair and he groaned loudly, earning him another experimental pull. “You’re irresistible.” 

Leaning away from Elias, Bandit pressed his forehead against Blitz’s again, looking up into those eyes, those eyes he could not get enough of, ones that in this moment were full of lust, adoration, and something… soft. Something he would acknowledge another day, but in this moment...

“My bedroom. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song: 'New Person, Same Old Mistakes' - Tame Impala  
> Second song: 'Rocket Man' - Elton John
> 
> Yes yes kind of self indulgent songs, but I mean this entire chapter was self indulgence at its finest haha :p I wanted to make it more emotional and have some turmoil but I decided to just keep the juicy bits in with a touch of drama and then next chapter will be more hot and heavy activities as well as more emotional delving into Bandit's character, as I don't feel like I've fully fleshed out his whole take on this 'relationship(?)'. Trying to depict his character has definitely been a challenge, but I'm having fun with it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is like 99% sexual content so.... have fun!!! some mild kinks but nothing incredibly unique or different

Two figures stumbled through the doorway, soft groans accompanying the empty space of Bandit’s room. Blitz barely had time to register he was inside before Bandit pinned him against the now locked door, grinding their hips together almost immediately. Gasps for air passed between them as the two men broke away to catch their breath, flushed lips and faces centimeters apart. Dominic flashed a grin at Blitz before attacking his neck, sucking and marking at more of the exposed skin that he hadn’t already, his hands immediately grasping and kneading at the back of Elias’ jeans again. Overwhelmed with the sensations and somewhat unsure as of what to do, Blitz stood lamely as Bandit continued his assault on his neck, hands moving from his ass up to his waist, up his stomach, past his shoulders, finally pushing his jacket off his arms, only a thin undershirt underneath which was also quickly removed and forgotten on the floor. Bandit stopped temporarily, taking half a step back to stare at Blitz’s exposed chest, his fingertips slowly running down the toned muscles and abs in front of him, his gaze hungry. Blitz shivered from a mixture of Bandit’s cold fingers and the teasing, almost ticklish feeling they brought. One of Bandit’s fingers hooked into the belt loop of his jeans and pulled him forwards, a small noise of surprise leaving him before he found himself suddenly on his back on Bandit’s bed, the other man crawling over him on all fours. Lips locked again as hands explored one another, Elias grasping desperately at the toned back above him. Bandit’s thumbs massaging at both of Elias’ nipples and he cried out from the unexpected sensations, Bandit growling directly in his ear causing a shudder to tear through him.

“Someone is certainly eager…” Blitz felt his face flush even more than before, desperately trying to relax his overstimulated body. “Tell me what you want me to do, Elias.” 

“I… I don’t know…”

“But you do.” Elias whined as Bandit pulled away from him, hands still exploring over his body, just enough to distract him but not enough to get much pleasure out of it, only serving to frustrate. The sudden heated eye contact flustered Elias and he looked to the side.

“Look at me. Tell me what you want.” Delicate kisses were placed on Blitz’s neck, the slightly chapped skin of Bandit’s lips ghosting along the love bites that were now marking it. “Earlier you seemed so excited to tell me what you wanted, how you fantasized about doing things with me… And now I want to hear it, hear those dirty thoughts. I want to make you feel good.” 

“Don’t make me say such embarrassing things..!” Blitz half laughed and swatted at Bandit playfully, the laughter turning a little nervous as he saw something in Bandit’s expression shift.

“Oh? Embarrassing, huh? A little… humiliating, perhaps?” Bringing his hands down towards Blitz’s jeans, Bandit swiftly undid the button and zipper, removing the last remaining articles of clothing from Blitz surprisingly quickly, leaving him completely exposed for Bandit’s own viewing pleasure. Elias was now painfully aware of how fully dressed Bandit was, and how he was completely nude, his flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck and even on his chest. Awkwardly adjusting his thighs at a meek attempt to hide his erection, Blitz attempted to somewhat curl in on himself to hide, though their positions made it practically impossible to do so. Bandit clicked his tongue a few times before speaking up.

“That won’t do, can’t have you hiding yourself like that…” Standing up off the bed abruptly, Dominic walked over towards a cabinet and pulled open the bottom drawer, rummaging around before walking back with something in hand, Elias swallowing in anticipation. Running the silk fabric through his fingers, Bandit toyed with the restraints a little before tying Blitz’s wrists above his head to the headboard. 

“Safe word?” Blitz licked his lips, now feeling a little naive and extremely amateurish.

“I don’t… I’ve never used one. Is it just anything?”

“Yes, when you say it I’ll immediately stop everything if you’re not comfortable. Mine is ‘battery’.” Contemplating for a moment, Bandit looked from Blitz’s bound wrists to his face. 

“To make it easier, you could use ‘flash’, does that work?” Blitz nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment and Bandit grinned devilishly, a switch immediately being flipped inside of him. Crouching down, Bandit started to kiss and nibble up the inside of Blitz’s thigh, his cock twitching in interest from such a sensitive area. Fingers digging into his bound palms, Blitz bit his lip to stifle any noises. A hand suddenly stroking his length pulled a moan from him, and Bandit looked up from Elias’ thighs.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear everything. You have such a wonderful voice.” Head turning as far as it could into the pillow and crook of his arm, Elias squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to not look… well, too desperate, even though every simple touch from Dominic was already making him lose himself. His legs were being pushed apart and he moaned in embarrassment as he felt Bandit’s thumbs spreading his cheeks, exposing his entrance so blatantly.

“Virgin?” Blitz nodded weakly. Bandit chuckled to himself and teased the tip of his tongue around the puckered hole, Blitz gasping loudly at the new feeling. “So tight, and cute. Think I might eat you right up.” Dragging his tongue against Blitz fully, Bandit made quick work, the other unable to stop the moans and stuttered sighs from leaving him. He had never had anyone touch him there, not even himself, and it was such a strange yet not unpleasant feeling, not at all. Elias found himself rocking his hips upward instinctively, trying to get more friction on Bandit’s tongue, also wishing he could reach a hand down and stroke himself. Pre cum leaked from the tip of his hard cock, and Elias whined as Bandit took his time, making slow, languid licks and barely teasing the tip of his tongue inside.

“Dominic, please…” Bandit pulled away entirely, a loud groan of disappointment from Blitz making him laugh. Blitz bucked his hips up, desperate for some kind of friction.

“Listen to yourself.” Teasing a finger around Elias’ ass, Bandit smirked above him. “How shy you were just a moment ago, and now you’re moving your hips like that, your body is so honest. What a filthy little slut you are.” Shuddering at the humiliating words, Blitz pouted and looked to the side, so unused to all of this but desperately wanting to feel Dominic against him as much as possible.

“Please… M-More.”

“You have to tell me. Specifically.” Blitz knew Bandit was being a smart ass, but both knew how much it was affecting each of them, this swap of power so new and exciting. No longer was Dominic taking orders from Blitz on the battlefield or on missions, he was now in complete control. 

“T-touch me. Please.” 

“How?”

“For god’s sake, Dominic,  _ something _ !” Dominic hummed in mock contemplation, enjoying riling up Blitz immensely.

“A little more specific, please. Did you not have fantasies you wanted to share?” Blushing again, multiple scenarios flashed through Blitz’s mind, though one in particular stuck out very prominently.

“I… I want y-you inside… inside me, from behind...” He cursed his stuttering mentally, angry at himself for being shy and insecure, but Bandit seemed to love it if his expression was anything to go off of. 

“God, you’re adorable.” Blitz was about to retort but cut himself off with an uncomfortable hiss as Bandit slipped the tip of a lubed finger inside of him. When he got the lube, Blitz had no idea and really didn’t care in this moment, the finger inside stinging in such a sensitive place that he wasn’t used to. Squirming his hips against the sudden intrusion, Blitz worried his bottom lip, desperately trying to relax. 

“Take deep breaths. Here, let me help distract you…” Finger still prodding inside of Blitz, Bandit brought his other hand up and grasped Elias’ cock, stroking it slowly to help relax the man beneath struggling against the intrusion. Blitz grunted as he was torn between discomfort and pleasure, the languid strokes helping keep his mind occupied. Bandit’s weight pressed down on his side, his hands working low on Blitz but his face next to Elias’ ear, nibbling and gently tugging at his earlobe. Hips slowly thrust up into the fist enclosed around him, and soon both men had found a steady rhythm for both of Bandit’s hands, small gasps and groans tumbling from Elias as the finger inside him brought more and more pleasure, the pain nonexistent.

“Fuck, Elias…” Voice so low it was practically a growl, Blitz felt more than heard the deep rumble right in his ear and moaned, his voice sending a shudder through his body.

“You have no idea how good you look. You’re enjoying yourself so much, I could watch you for hours. Your hips-” Bandit gave an extra quick and firm tug at Elias’ length, the man crying out quite loud, fucking into Dominic’s fist to chase the pleasure, “-they have a mind of their own, you’re so sexy like this. So filthy. My own personal plaything. A toy for me to use all I want.” Hands were suddenly removed from Blitz’s body, but before he could even utter a sound in protest Dominic flipped him over, the cloth around his wrists twisting to allow Blitz to be propped on his elbows and knees, back and stomach arching towards the bed, his ass sticking out on full display, cock hanging proudly between his thighs. Wasting only a second to admire the new view, Dominic brought himself low and pushed his finger back inside, his other hand returning to its place on Elias’ cock. Overwhelmed by the new angle and becoming accustomed to the intrusion of Bandit’s fingers, Blitz whined softly and pushed his hips back whenever Dominic went inside. Elias threw his head back with a particularly loud and surprised moan, back arching even more from a sudden spot hit inside of him. Blitz couldn’t hear Bandit’s chuckle over his own heavy breathing and soon a second finger was stretching and scissoring him, the pain immediately forgotten as that bundle of nerves inside was soon being rubbed fervently. Devilish moans loudly tumbled from Blitz’s lips unrestrained and Bandit scissored his fingers a few more times before regretfully removing his hands from Elias, the latter groaning loudly in disappointment and blatant need.

A strained chuckle left Bandit as he backed up off the bed one last time to remove his clothes. Blitz turned to look over his shoulder with a sour expression on his face, but that soon changed to surprise when he saw Bandit’s completely nude body, and he couldn’t help but preen under such an admiring gaze. Tattooed arms met Elias’ vision first, the intricate patterns mesmerizing him and curving with Bandit’s muscles perfectly, his gaze wandering down Bandit’s toned and defined stomach down to the hard cock proudly on display in front of him. Elias could only stare as he watched Dominic tear open the condom wrapper and roll the latex over himself, watching the man stride forward over his shoulder before feeling the bed dip beneath from the added weight. Sighs and gasps left both of their lips as the tip of Bandit’s cock pressed against Blitz’s entrance slowly, Bandit taking his time and restraining himself an incredible amount to let Elias adjust to his size. Kneading his hands into Blitz’s hips to calm himself, Bandit groaned as Blitz squeezed experimentally around him, desperately hoping he would adjust quickly and let him  _ move _ . 

Blitz swallowed in anticipation, squirming as he became accustomed to something so much larger than the fingers inside him previously. The pain was so foreign and harsh, he almost ended it right then and there. A hand sneaking around and tugging at his flagging erection pulled his mind away from the intrusions behind him and Elias sighed, the pleasure a welcome feeling compared to the stretch he felt. Slowly, Bandit pushed another inch inside, and Blitz almost felt bad hearing the strangled groan and strained, measured huffs coming from the older man. Bandit pulled backwards until he was almost fully out of Blitz before gently thrusting back inside, very slowly picking up a rhythm that wasn’t too fast, but was also enough for Blitz to open up more. Each thrust, Elias found himself relaxing just a bit more and enjoying the feeling of being so full, Dominic pushing a little more of his cock in with every few thrusts.

A strangled, choked moan caught in Blitz’s throat as Bandit found his prostate, and suddenly everything swapped. Thrusts that were shallow and careful became more confident and fast, Bandit relentlessly grinding his cock onto that bundle of nerves, Elias’ eyes rolling back into his head on a few occasions. Hands that were gently caressing his lower back and stomach were gripping with bruising strength at his hips. Blitz couldn’t stop the noises pouring out of him even if he wanted to, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. A cry of surprise rang out when Bandit pulled one of his hands back and brought it down with a  _ smack _ on Blitz’s ass, his thrusts not stopping. And god, Bandit had to bend over and press his chest against Blitz’s back, do that one damn thing, the one thing that caused a violent shudder down his spine. He started  _ speaking. _

“God, Elias…” Blitz gasped at how close Bandit was next to his ear, so many sensations overloading him too much to properly respond. “Hottest piece of ass I’ve ever had, if only you could look at yourself. You’re so tight, and your ass is so greedy, it practically sucks me back in on its own.” Ramming his hips forward, balls slapping against Blitz from the strength of his thrusts, Bandit kept talking and spurring Blitz closer and closer to completion.

“You’re loving this. You act all shy and cute in public but you’re such a  _ filthy slut _ and you don’t even realize it yet. I’m going to show you so many things, make you crave my cock just by looking at me, do all sorts of dirty things to you.” A hand suddenly grasping and jerking him off made Elias moan even more, the sensations driving him wild.

“D-Dominic, I… I can’t-!”

“That’s a good boy, Elias. Come for me.”

With a few more thrusts, Blitz shoved his face down into the pillows below to muffle his cries, his orgasm hitting him like a train, streaks of cum covering Bandit’s hand. Bandit thrusted a few more times hard and fast and was not far behind Blitz, groaning as he rode out the last of his own orgasm. Both men panted heavily as Bandit quickly unbound Blitz’s wrists, pulling out gently and standing up to clean himself off, tying up and disposing the condom before coming back with a warm washcloth, cleaning the mess of lube and cum off of Blitz, the later groaning appreciatively. Elias scooted over on the bed to make room for Dominic, the younger resting his head in the crook of Bandit’s neck and shoulder. One of Bandit’s hands rubbed slow circles into Blitz’s upper arm, the other gently massaging the marks on Blitz’s wrists. Dominic hummed to himself in an irritated tone.

“Sorry if those were too tight.” Voice scratchy from use, Bandit cleared his throat a few times. “Hope it wasn’t painful.”

“No! Well, I mean, my wrists were fine at least.” Both men locked eyes for a moment before Blitz burst into a small fit of giggles, immediately cutting himself off with a wince at the pain in his lower half. 

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?”

“Yup.” Smirking, Bandit almost pressed a kiss to Blitz’s temple. Almost. “Nothing a shower won’t fix. Unless I’m there, of course. Don’t think I’ll be able to resist you on display like that.” Chuckling to himself, Bandit shut his eyes and simply basked in the afterglow, the comfortable silence and warm company in his arms doing wonders for him. Feeling Elias squirm a little at his side, he opened an eye and looked down curiously.

“Dominic…” Blitz looked sheepish, and Bandit almost laughed at the absurdity of Blitz being too shy to ask a question, especially after what they had just done. “About earlier…” Oh.

“Is there… something you wanted to talk about? Earlier you were… I don’t know, I’ve never seen you like that before. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?” Something in Elias’ expression was tearing Bandit apart, that usually peppy look in his eyes gone, his face somewhat contorted like he might start crying. Bandit found that he hated seeing such an ugly expression on his face, it didn’t suit him at all.

“It’s fine.”

“Is it fine? Truly?”

“... I’m okay.” Giving into his earlier urges, Dominic kissed the top of Elias’ head, gently running a hand through the short blond locks and attempting to calm his racing heartbeat. He didn’t want to ruin the mood they had now. Maybe another day they’d talk.

“Have you done this before?” Deflecting back onto Blitz and changing the subject, Bandit rolled onto his side, properly facing Elias while resting a hand on his stomach, his thumb absently tracing patterns into the muscles there. 

“No, never. I… when I was younger, I fooled around with a girlfriend or two, but… nothing past some mild touching.” Blitz looked at Bandit’s torso, a timid hand coming up to touch and gently trace the ink adorning his skin, Bandit sighing softly.

“I could tell.”

“Was that a bad thing?”

“No, not at all. Quite the opposite. You’re just starved of physical attention.” Bandit gave Blitz a small, tired smile, the other’s eyes widening slightly and a blush dusting his cheeks once more. A yawn caught Elias by surprise and he blinked sleepily, burying his face into the pillows. Bandit chuckled and pulled the covers up over them, wrapping his arm around Blitz before giving him one more kiss on his forehead, a small smile gracing his features. An incoherent murmur was heard from the younger man before his breathing evened out, sleep overtaking him. Bandit sighed heavily, staring at the peaceful face of Blitz and very gently running his fingers through his hair again. Quietly, in the dark of his bedroom, Bandit spoke his thoughts softly to a now sleeping Blitz, his heartbeat erratic and emotions all over the place seeing his… Friend? Lover? He wasn’t sure. Elias here with him warmed something deep within his core.

“I’ll be more honest with you, I just need time.” 

Silence stretched on for a few seconds, millions of things he could say being caught on the tip of his tongue, their meanings would have fallen on deaf ears anyways.

“Please just trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO okay sorry that took me so long to get out. I literally would write a sentence or two a week, if that. Sometimes I'd sit down and write a lot and then I'd go days with nothing so I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated. I think this is just.... turning into PWP as well LMAO so I'm going to try and explore some different kinks with the rest of the story but also keep touching on Bandit's emotional side of things as well. Wanna try and flesh out why he's so loving and domestic yet keeps denying it to himself mentally, even if his actions say otherwise. Coming up with backstory stuff is tough. Thanks for reading so far!!


End file.
